powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Geshundfight
"Geshundfight" is the second half of the third episode of Season 1. It first aired on Cartoon Network in the United States on December 2, 1998. Synopsis The Amoeba Boys' sleazy plan to stand in front of the warning sign at Townsville Park all night with rain leaves them with a disease. When they infect the people of Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls have to find the antidote. Plot The episode begins with the typical Townsville opening skyline. The narrator states that Townsville is home to some of the most brilliant and clever criminals ever to walk on earth...and then there are The Amoeba Boys, who are trying to "sneakily" steal an orange from a nearby fruit stand. Thinking they got their prize, the boys speed off to an alleyway. Bossman and Junior gleefully demand to see the orange that Slim supposedly stole. But Slim replies that he didn't take it, because "that would be stealing", much to the irritation to his fellow gang members. While strictly scolding Slim for screwing up the orange heist he spent months planning for, Bossman hears the Powerpuff Girls theme song playing and looks up to see the girls in the sky. The boys see this as an opportunity to get into some "real" trouble. Bossman calls for the girls to come down from their flight, in which they descend down and sweetly ask what they want. Quickly thinking of the last minute crime to pull, Bossman hastily picks up a paper on the already ground and dramatically throws it back down in front of the confused girls. Bossman seems proud of himself for the minor littering, but Blossom says they will have to do better than that. Frustrated, the boys take the girls to a friendly and clean park, only to pull the same crime of littering. Slightly annoyed, the girls take off, much to the dismay of the pathetic amoebas. Sadly, the boys hang their heads and walk along the grassy park, until they reach a sign that "drastically" changes their luck in finding crime. A "Keep off the grass" sign. Pleased with their new scheme, the boys directly stand in the grass for hours on end. They remain there all throughout the day, even though it begins to rain. They accidentally fall asleep in the rain and stand outside all night. The following morning, the boys wake up to having pale, sickly skin as well as feeling very ill. After sneezing on the fruit stand from the previous day, the boys make their way down the street. The unknowing worker at the stand suddenly begins to sneeze and feel pretty bad himself. People start to eat the contaminated goods, very quickly gaining the flu-like symptoms themselves. Within the day, almost the entire town becomes very sick, raging into a full out pandemic. The girls, clueless as to what is storming outside their school, go about the day as normal until the hotline rings. Blossom answers the call only to find the only trouble being the mayor sick. She advises him and everyone else to get lots of rest and drink plenty of liquids and to only call when there is a real emergency and then hangs up the phone. A sudden gentle tune plays outside the school, exciting the class. Much to the pleasure of the kids of Pokey Oaks, it's an ice cream truck. Although, the very sick driver crashes the truck after fainting. He lets out a very snotty sneeze on the displeased girls, in which they realize the mayor's call was more serious than they thought. They speed off only to find dozens of car accidents and people collapsed from illness. They rush around to help everyone, but the still sick Amoeba Boys feel they still need to pull off a crime despite their condition. They attempt again and again to get the girls' attention to watch them do a criminal act all while sneezing and coughing on the busy girls. They remain very patient with the boys up until Buttercup finally snaps, yells, and scolds the boys, calling them the worst criminals to ever walk the streets and to get out of town. The boys obey out of fear as Buttercup's surprised sisters appear behind her. Suddenly Buttercup lets out a sickly cough, angrier about that the amoebas got her ill. Blossom and Bubbles begin to feel unwell too and acknowledge that they too caught the illness. After a few weak sneezes, Blossom suggests they go see the Professor. Once they arrive home, the girls look, sound, and feel terrible, as does the Professor. He explains that he has been working on figuring out what has been making the townspeople so sick. He states he isolated the virus, but it has never been documented meaning it's a new strain of a disease. Upon inspection into a microscope, Blossom says the virus looks like the Amoeba Boys. The Professor hypothesizes that the Amoeba Boys were standing in the park next to a "Keep off the grass" sign when a storm rolled in. Then supposes if they stood in the rain all night and caught a cold. He says that cold could alter their single cell anatomy to create a devastating new virus that could infect the whole city. But he says it's only a hunch. He tells the girls they must find the boys, and the cure is within them. But upon realization, they remember that Buttercup had kicked them out of the city in a rage. Determined to find the boys, they take off. The girls are barely able to float, yet they weakly search around for the walking viruses. The boys, leaving town, are coughing violently as they head out of Townsville. The girls too are coughing just as hard as they keep up their search. Yet fever and exhaustion have taken a toll on the poor girls as they shrivel up and crumble out of the sky and pass out on the pavement. They awake to Bossman's voice, asking if they are okay. The weak girls sit up and urgently say they needed them to return right away. Still feeling hurt from Buttercup's scolding, the boys don't understand why the Powerpuff Girls would need such lousy criminals. Blossom says this isn't true, and they could possibly be the worst criminals in the history of Townsville, and they need to take them back right away and lock them up. This makes the boys overjoyed, but they still feel like they need to get a fight out of the girls. They beg the sick superheroes for a fight and promise to return home if they get a battle. The girls reluctantly agree despite the fact that they just want to go home and rest. Due to sickness, both ends put up an extremely pathetic fight. Because The Amoeba Boys are happy with their fight, they surrender. Back at the Utonium household, the boys have been put into quarantine and the cure is drawn from them. Hundreds of sick people from the city line up at the door to become cured. Soon, everything returns to normal and everyone is feeling healthy again. The Professor thanks the Amoeba Boys for their cooperation and says they're free to go. Surprised and taken aback by being released, the boys claim they were criminals and deserved to be locked up. He says everything is fine now, and then forces them to leave. Bossman then turns to Slim and shouts "I told you should have taken the orange!!!". Trivia *The episode's title is a pun on "Gesundheit," a German word meaning "your health." It's typically said in response to a person sneezing. *This is the first appearance of The Amoeba Boys, not counting Whoopass Stew and Crime 101. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on The Amoeba Boys Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes where Pokey Oaks is present Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes storyboarded by Zeke Kamm Category:Episodes written by Dan Krall Category:1998 episodes